The present invention relates to a device having an electronic circuit incorporated therein for generating and delivering electrical energy through an afflicted region on a patient's body.
Delivering electrical energy in controlled energy levels to the body of a patient is known to be useful in treating body pain, and particularly inflammation in muscles and bones. Specifically, electronic energy delivered at a certain frequency causes a reduction in the ability of a nerve to transmit information to the brain, such as pain. Temporary and sometimes permanent relief can be achieved. In some instances, the electrically energy is ideally delivered non-invasively.
To this end, efforts have been made to design devices for applying electrical energy to the body of a patient. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,545 to Wilson; 4,982,742 to Claude; 5,169,384 to Bonsiak et al.; 4,895,153 and 4,922,906 to Takeuchi et al.; 5,158,081 to McWhorter et al.; 4,841,966 to Hagen et al.; and 5,085,217 to Shimizu.
The Claude and Wilson patents are representative of prior devices which are bandage type devices that include "on-board" circuitry for generating and delivering electrical energy to the region to which the bandage is attached. However, these prior designs are inadequate insofar as they have bulky designs which cannot sufficiently conform to the surface of a patient's body.